V momentos de Brienne y Jaime
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Brienne y Jaime. Jaime y Brienne. Cinco momentos de su vida en ese momento en el que sus caminos se cruzaron y tuvieron que viajar juntos. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


**N/A:** Pues no hay mucho que decir. Aquí mi primer Amigo Invisible del fandom Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que me podría tocar y si iba a estar a la altura de lo esperado. Por suerte, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas y no se me ha hecho tan cuesta arriba como pensaba.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, no soy el asesino literario más famoso de estos días (¿se puede decir de todos los tiempos o ya sería exagerar?).

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2015 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

 **Nota para B.B. Asmodeus:** Espero que te guste el resultado. He elegido las palabras con mucho mimo y cuidado intentando pegarme todo lo posible a la idea que tenías en mente y espero haberme acercado a lo que esperabas. ¡Disfruta de la lectura!

* * *

 **I**

Jaime, _¿desde cuando había dejado de ser el Matarreyes?_ , se había vuelto loco. Al perder la mano se le habían cruzado los cables y actuaba de forma extraña. ¿A qué venía ese empeño por regalarle cosas caras? Era como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella.

-Espero haber acertado con la medidas-decía.

El muy cabrón, como si no se supiera sus medidas al dedillo. Y el solo hecho de pensar en eso hizo que se sonrojara, lo sabía. El inconfundible ardor en las mejillas era una clara señal que ella optó por ignorar. Y gracias a los siete que Jaime no hizo ninguna broma de ningún tipo.

Al final optó por quedarse en silencio. Dándole a entender que si no decía nada era porque no había necesidad de contradecirle.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Jaime puso _esa_ puñetera sonrisa de _sé lo que estás pensando y voy a sonreír para que lo sepas y te sientas incómoda._ Odiaba esa sonrisa. Cómo le gustaría borrársela de un puñetazo. Aunque mejor no, la última vez que había intentado asestarle un puñetazo por poner esa sonrisa las cosas no habían acabado como ella tenía en mente. La sonrisa de Jaime se ensanchó un poco más, dándole a entender que él también se acordaba.

Bajó la mirada en un intentó de...hacer algo, evitar su mirada como una cobarde o algo así. Pero sus ojos se desviaron a la mano dorada que ahora llevaba Jaime en sustitución a su verdadera. Cersei Lannister tenía un gusto horrible.

-Deberías probártela.

Y solo esa frase bastó para que Brienne se pusiera más roja, si eso era posible. Ya se imaginaba a sí misma casi echando humo por la cara de lo roja que estaba.

* * *

 **II**

Encontrarle no fue muy difícil. Lo que era toda una odisea era hacerle la pregunta. Al llegar simplemente se había sentado a su lado y la única información que habían compartido eran una cejas alzadas en una muda pregunta por parte de él y unos hombros encogidos por parte de ella. Se habían entendido, y era curioso, ya que aunque habían sido compañeros de viaje por un periodo corto de tiempo habían aprendido a saber que significaban los gestos del otro. Algo que en una batalla podía ser útil, pero no en ese momento. Ya que...¿cómo se le pregunta a una persona cómo le ha sentado la muerte de su hijo al que ni siquiera podía reconocer como tal?

Había visto la mirada de los hermanos y había vivido la amenaza de la reina. Había observado a los hijos, sus gestos, sus poses y el como Jaime se mantenía cerca pero lo bastante lejos para no levantar sospechas. Todo ello no hacía más que indicarle que los hijos de la reina no eran hijos del difunto rey. Lo que no había sido capaz de hacer era conseguir pruebas sólidas para poder...¿para poder hacer qué? ¿Quién iba a creerla? Y aunque la creyeran, ¿quería ella que se supiera? Si hubiera visto lo que había visto esos días en la capital nada más conocer a Jaime, habría hablado sin dudarlo, pero había visto todo aquello _después_ de conocerle.

-Si los rumores fueran ciertos...-hizo una pausa para coger aire, en la que la única señal que le decía que Jaime seguía ahí con ella era que la mirada de reojo.-¿Cómo te sentirías?

-Joffrey no es mi hijo-la respuesta fue inmediata, pero no automática. Jaime no consideraba a Joffrey como a un hijo.

-Pero tu sobrino ha muerto.

No dijo nada más. Joffrey no era un santo, pero no se merecía morir como había muerto. Con cuidado Brienne fue deslizando los dedos hasta tocar la mano dorada de Jaime. Solo ahí se dio cuenta de que no sentiría el tacto y que era una inutilidad dejar los dedos ahí. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y miró al horizonte, intentando vislumbrar alguna isla en el horizonte lejano. De esa forma, no vio la imperceptible sonrisa de Jaime mientras dirigía la mirada al mismo sitio que la chica.

* * *

 **III**

No sabía porqué se lo estaba contando. No se lo había contado a nadie, como bien le había dicho cuando ella se lo había preguntado, ¿quién iba a creerle? Ned Stark había llegado y había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Y desde ese día era conocido como el Matarreyes.

Tal vez lo hacía porque no se conocían de nada. Porque ella se había creado una imagen de él basada en rumores y mentiras que había creído a pies juntillas y actuaba como si lo supiera todo de él cuando no conocía nada. Como bien le había dicho a Catelyn Stark una vez, por mucho que se hubiera acostado con su propia hermana nunca había habido ninguna otra mujer. Pero incluso el gran Ned Stark había engañado a su esposa y había llevado al bastardo consigo a Invernalia.

O tal vez fuera en compensación por haber herido sus sentimientos al haber hablado mal del estúpido de Renly. ¿Cómo se podía estar enamorada de un hombre así? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que por mucho que intentara parecerse a un hombre había algo que la hacía mujer de por vida? ¿Porqué estaba pensando en tantas tonterías? ¿Qué se suponía que tenían las aguas de esa bañeras? ¿Algún tipo de alucinógeno? ¿Y porque se estaba encontrando tan mal de repente? La cabeza le daba vueltas de una forma incontrolable, no iba a poder mantenerse sentado en la bañera por mucho más tiempo.

Pero unos brazos musculosos para una mujer, aunque no tanto para un hombre impidieron que se muriera ahogado. Y después lanzó un grito de ayuda, llamándolo por el nombre que tanto odiaba. ¿Es que no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho?

-Jaime, me llamo Jaime.

Un momento, ¿le esta sujetando estando ella desnuda?

* * *

 **IV**

Como cada noche cuando quería estar en un estado de duermevela intentó ponerse cómodo entre los trozos de mierda que había ido dejando a lo largo de su estancia ahí. Después de tanto tiempo ya no olía nada de nada. Ya no recordaba el olor de una simple margarita, y hacía mucho que había olvidado el olor de Cersei.

Cersei. Si había algo que hacía que aún se mantuviera en pie era ella. O más bien su recuerdo de ella. O lo que le haría una de esas noches largas de invierno, la dejaría exhausta y le taparía la boca para impedir que gimiera su nombre demasiado alto mientras se imaginaba cómo de alto podía llegar a hacerlo. El simple recuerdo de alguna de aquellas noches hacía que se excitara.

Se acomodó un poco más, preparado para seguir con su fantasía sexual una noche más. Sin saber cuando cualquiera de esas fantasías se haría realidad. Pero tuvo que llegar Catelyn acompañada de...Nunca, jamás, en todos los años de su vida había conseguido tener una imagen lo suficientemente potente como para que le baja una erección. Pero el mero hecho de echarle un vistazo a la acompañante de Catelyn Stark hizo que ésta se fuera al traste, y estaba seguro de que no iba a tener una erección en mucho tiempo.

-¿Eso es una mujer?

* * *

 **V**

 _-_ ¿Jaime?

 _¿Jaime?_ ¿Quién le llamaba así? No había mucha gente que se dirigiera a él por su nombre. Y mucho menos con ese tono de preocupación. La cabeza le seguía dando vueltas. ¿Dónde estaba? Había ido a darse un baño, se había burlado de ella, le había contado lo que de verdad había pasado el día que se convirtió en el Matarreyes y...¿era imaginación suya o había acabado con la cabeza apoyada en una de las tetas de Brienne? La misma Brienne que le miraba con preocupación desde una silla al lado de lo que parecía ser su cama.

 _No te preocupes, no estoy interesado._

¿Porqué le venía esa frase a la cabeza en ese momento? Tal vez por el hecho de no haber visto a una mujer en mucho tiempo, o bien porque el vestido _¿vestido?_ que llevaba en ese momento le hacía ver por primera vez lo que se suponía que tenía que ser un escote bien pronunciado que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación, pero que era la cosa más plana que había visto en su vida.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aunque tampoco lo pretendía. Brienne bajó la vista para saber qué parte de su anatomía había atraído la visión de Jaime y él ensanchó aún más la mirada cuando vio cómo de roja se puso en cuestión de segundos. Y ni se molestó en borrarla cuando ella levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada con la que podría congelar el mismísimo infierno. Vio como la chica apretaba los nudillos hasta que éstos se volvieron blancos. Y cuando finalmente Jaime no pudo contener una pequeña risa por la situación ella se levantó igual que se había levantado cuando se metió con Renly.

Lo que hizo que ambos se acordaran de la escena y porque Jaime se riera por lo bajo y que Brienne acabara por enfadarse del todo.

Sin importarle lo que el Maestre le había dicho sobre el reposo de Jaime dio un paso en su dirección en un intento de asestarle un buen puñetazo. A ver como le sentaba un puñetazo por parte de una mujer. Pero Jaime frustró todos sus planes cuando levantó el pie en el momento justo para que Brienne se tropezara y cayera en la cama. Le habría aplastado de no ser porque Jaime les giró, de tal forma que ella acabó boca arriba en la cama sin posibilidad de movimiento ya que Jaime había dejado caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, sin importarle en absoluto que ella notara _aquello_ que le había hecho actuar así.

El corazón de Brienne empezó a latir con fuerza. Había conseguido librarse de que la violaran gracias a una patraña inventada por Jaime y ahora él parecía tener todas las intenciones de cobrarse aquel favor. Una vez más, Jaime no pudo (ni quiso) contener una risilla.

-Ya te he visto desnuda-dijo con un tono socarrón.

Brinne fue a protestar pero Jaime eligió ese momento para restregarse contra ella. Y pasarle los labios por el cuello (y hacerle cosquillas en el proceso con la barba).

-¿No debías que no era una mujer?

Le cabreaba comportarse precisamente con una damisela en apuros en una situación como aquella. Malditos hombres. Maldito Jaim...Matarreyes.

-Y no lo eres-contestó él.-Eres Brienne.

¿Y esa frase tan estúpida? ¿Le había subido la fiebre o qué? Quiso comprobar su teoría de la fiebre, pero cuando puso una mano sobre la cara de Jaime éste pegó su frente con la suya. No, no tenía fiebre. Pero ahora era su temperatura corporal lo que le preocupaba, ¿porqué de repente hacía tanto calor? ¿Porqué el aire estaba tan pesado? ¿Y qué era esa extraña sensación que tenía en el estómago?

-Eres Brienne-le susurró contra sus labios antes de besarlos de una forma que debería estar prohibida.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está. He sudado la gota gorda para escribir este fic (literalmente, porque lo he acabado cerca de la costa donde hace una humedad brutal y mucho, mucho calor. A parte de que he sido devorada por los mosquitos TT^TT)


End file.
